She is love
by PenNamesAreThereForAReason
Summary: Jade is seeing Tori in a new light after Tori saves her from a traumatic experience. Will Tori see the light that Jade sees her in?
1. Chapter 1

_**She Is Love**_

Hey, I'm back let's face it the song fic I wrote was a huge flop according to the review and angry messages I got with in five minutes. But let's see if this story will do better. I'll have a ton of time to work on it since I graduated high school last week. But be honest I want brutal honesty about this story or my name isn't PenNamesAreThereForAReason, well my name's Tom but that doesn't matter on with the show.

**_A/N: This story will be in First Person POV and Third Person POV. It's also Jori. Jade will also be a little out of character because of what will happen in chapter one._**

_**Jade:**_  
Why do I have to deal with this bullshit anymore? I look over at Beck when I enter the school. Me and Beck have been broken up for three months now but I still get the chills when I look at him. No, it's not any of that "Oh I think I'm still in love with him" shit. It's what he did to me that gave me the chills. You see Beck was one of those people who would take advantage of you if you showed a hint of weakness when you were alone with people. He didn't rape me but he came pretty damn close to it. If it wasn't for a certain person that I'm supposed to hate but after that I can't pretend I don't hate her anymore.

_**Three Months Ago No One's POV:**_

"Beck I don't think I'm ready for this right now."  
"Come Jade it's not that bad."  
"But I don't want to do it", Jade said worry heavy in her voice.  
"You'll do what I say and you'll like it, do you hear me", Beck shouted at her.  
"But-"  
"But nothing now get over here", he demanded.  
"This is a mistake and you know it", Jade was near tears.  
"If this is a mistake Jade then why do you stay with me. Why do you say you love me if you don't, huh?"

"Speechless, you going to pull the silent treatment on me now. You know what fuck it I was gonna make it slow and pleasurable for you, but now it's going to be fast and painful."

Beck started walking closer to Jade, he stalked his way as if he was a predator cornering his prey. When he reached the bed the sound that came out of his mouth could only be described as a growl. Jade was usually not afraid of things like this but this was different. It was happening to her not to some poor soul in a horror movie. Would she live? What would Beck do after he did this to her?  
Beck had moved on top of her and started taking his pants off. The bedroom door opened up and Tori and appeared.  
"Hey Jade you forgot your backpack at my hou- What the hell is going on in here!"  
"Uh she wanted this Tori."  
"That's why she has tears rolling down her face and her clothes are shredded."  
"I can explain Tori", Beck pleaded.  
"No I know what was going to happen here. Jade come with me and let me fix you up."  
Jade got up and leerily made her way to Tori's side. Jade then grabbed Tori's hand and clung close to her. The girls exited Beck's trailer and got interrupted by Beck's shouting.  
"Yeah go ahead and leave. I know you're taking her for a fuckbuddy Tori. Have your fun when you still can."

_**Jade's POV Present Time:**_

Yeah that's the reason why. The reason that I'm afraid to be in this school in the morning anymore. The reason why I will never be able to be alone again. The reason that Tori needs to know how I feel. I can't hold out anymore, because to me she is the positive to my negative. But not only that she is the personification of love itself.

She appears at my side and I push myself out of my daydreams.  
"You ready to go to class", she asks me the same question that she starts the days with.  
"I'll do my best", I reply confidently.

_**A/N: If this story gets positive feedback I'll definitely have a chapter up by tomorrow.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**A/N: Sorry about not updating right away I have family in town visiting for a month so my updates are going to be scarce. But regardless I want to thank everyone for their positive feedback, it was really heart warming.**_

"Good morning class", Sikowitz greets us as we walk in.

Ever since three months ago the only people to know are Tori and Sikowitz. I've always thought of Sikowitz as a father figure to the whole class, he's always there in our time of need. He actually found Tori comforting me about what had happened that night and asked me and Tori who had done it. When Tori had told him he started to be in the classroom before the students and had started to support me when Tori couldn't make it. Hence the reason I call Sikowitz a father figure.

I don't really remember what we did in class but I know Tori will fill me in later. I've spent the better part of two months living with Tori and her family. No, I don't have no family problems like people think. My family is known for their kindness throughout California. I just decided that I was going to move out when I turned 17 which they allowed. Tori had explained to her parents that I moved out but she wanted me to stay with them. It took them a couple days to be convinced that I didn't want to kill Tori. I agreed to the standards of splitting Tori's chores which I didn't mind since it was Tori who was giving me the opportunity.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the ringing of the bell. This signaled my free period usually I would hang around the Black Box with Tori but today me and Tori were going to the police station. It took a lot of persuasion but Tori had talked me into finally reporting Beck's attempted sexual assault. Tori had told her father that we were coming in but didn't tell him why.

"Do you think he'll believe me?"

"Jade sexual assault cases were what made my dad's career thrive."

"Well let's hope this one will be the same, because you know I live there."

"Yeah he'll probably figure out that's the reason you're staying with us."

"I know but let's get this over with and hope he can do something about it."

When we arrived at the police station I could feel the chills go down my spine. I wanted to run away but I stood up tall and walked in the double doors that held the answer to my problem inside. Tori started walking so I followed, we stopped when we saw the door marked '**_Detective David Vega: Special Victims._**

"Hey dad", Tori said as we walked in his office.

"Tori, Jade what can I do for you girls."

"Well you see Jade actually has something to report."

"Jade I'm ready to listen whenever you're ready."

"Okay this happened three months ago but hopefully there's something you could do about it."

"State the type of crime."

"Attempted rape and physical assault."

"Do you know your attacker?"

"Yes, my ex-boyfriend Beck Oliver."

"Can you give me a legible recollection of that night?"

"Yes I'll tell you everything."

"Whenever you're ready."

"Three months ago I went to a movie with Beck, when he brought me to his trailer he got a little weird when we got inside. He asked me if I wanted to 'do it', but when I said no it seemed like it lit a fuse in him he smacked me as hard as he could. After that he started talking me down I didn't realize he was taking off his clothes. As he started coming closer towards me he turned into a different person; he was almost animalistic. I thought I was going to be raped or worse until Tori appeared with my bag that I forgot. If she didn't come i don't know where I'd be now."

"Okay so is that everything?"

"Yes, the only thing he's done is send me threats but I don't pay no mind to them."

"Does he threaten rape or murder in these threats."

"Never murder it's always been sexual assault threats."

"Okay this case is going on my priority list you girls should get back to school."

"Alright thanks Mr. Vega."

"I'll see you two at home."

"Bye Dad"

"See you later Mr. Vega."

After we left the police station me and Tori decided to skip out on the rest of the day and head home. Not that there was anything important to do at school in the first place. When we arrived at home Tori kept shooting that 'good job' look at me.

"Tori you know if you want to say something you know I'll listen."

"Well you know I just wanted to say good job and that I'm proud of you."

"Let's just hope your dad puts that bastard behind bars."

"Yeah then maybe I'll be giving you more of these", Tori said before she caught me in a lip lock.

"Tori..."

"Shh.. This is going to be our little secret for now."  
Was I dreaming or did Tori Vega just kiss me? Maybe she feels the same way about me. Maybe, just maybe she will be able to make me happy again. I just hope she'll be there in my time of need. But now I need to talk to her, but first I really need to sit down.

_**A/N: All of you may think the Jori relationship is beginning too fast but my story plan will need the relationship soon. Until next time, PenNamesAreThereForAReason.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

_**A/N: Sorry about not updating for a while but I've been prepping for my surgery I have to get a plate put in my foot. But this chapter is going to be as long as I can make it.**_

_**A/N 2: I'd also like to thank Blue Penguin Lightning, Jay aka Jordan, Azkadellio, Jeremy Shane, Eliley, jadentoriforever, Waterclaw12, and kritiasthegod for their support on this story.**_

_**Jade's POV:**_

Oh my god, did Tori Vega just kiss me or am I dreaming. It felt so right it was as if she's known about my feelings for her, or maybe she has feelings for me. I need to find the reason out before she tries to string me along, although in the three months I've began opening up to Tori she hasn't kept anything from me.

"Um Tori", I started as she locked eyes with me. "Can we talk?"

"Okay."

"So why did you kiss me?"

"Well Jade you see I like you and..."

"And..."

"I made a mistake didn't I?"

"No Tori I'm just a little surprised."

"Why?"

"Because I thought that it would always be me making the first move."

"First move?"

"You see Tori even before anything that occurred with Beck I knew that I had feelings for someone else. It took me a while to realize who it was but when I did I kept it as a secret to myself."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was trying to figure it out."

"So what do we do now?"

"Well I sort of want to get this case against Beck on track before anything serious gets started between us."

"Alright I can understand that you don't want anything that could cause a rift in judgement if it goes to court."

"But in the meantime we can get to know more about each other."

"Okay that sounds good."

_**20 minutes later:**_

Me and Tori have been sitting in her room for nearly a half an hour laughing and talking which I really haven't done in almost four months. I've learned everything from her favorite childhood memories to her awkward birthmark.

"So it's a fish on your ass?", I say struggling with laughter.

"It's not just a fish on my ass it's part of me."

"Okay I'll lay off your fish mark- for now.

"Jade sometimes I wonder why we didn't click before."

"Well let's see I was busy hazing that new girl Tori Vega at first but then she made her way into my heart and I had to hide that so I laid off of you a little bit, but now half the school probably thinks that we've been dating for the past three months. So I guess it works out perfectly."

"Jade what happened between you and Cat she seems to distance herself from you lately."

"Well Tori a month after everything happened Cat kept trying to get me to 'spill the beans' about why me and Beck broke up but I was just so stressed about it that I flipped out and yelled at her. I think she is just trying to see if it's a viable option for me and her to make up yet."

"Well if Cat could understand what's going on then we would have more support for the court case. We also need a lawyer but I have that covered."

"Tori how do you have a lawyer on stan- oh yeah your mom's works at a law firm."

"All I have to do is ask her and she could find a good one that is affordable."

"Okay Tori do you mind if I take a nap I'm getting sort of sleepy here."

"Go ahead I'll go and grab dinner and wake you up when I come back."

"Alright I'll see you in a little bit."

As soon as she left I didn't remember much but I do remember the moment I opened my eyes and her face was the first thing I had seen. She sat down next to me and started frantically talking about some weird thing that had happened at the pizza place.

"You know Tori that's what makes you special to me."

"What me ramble on about things that semi-matter."

"Yes that's exactly it Tori."

"So Jade you ready to get out of this bed and eat dinner with me."

"Well I could but I'd rather stay here."

"But...", she couldn't finish her sentence as I hushed her with my finger against her lips.  
"What I meant to say was I don't want to move but would you care to join me in a lazy dinner."

"Sure let me get the soda from downstairs."

"Okay."

Now I'm not planning on doing anything rated x with Tori I just want her to get to know my likes and dislikes about stuff like this.

"Alright I'm back let's eat."

_**Tori's POV**_:

Tonight Jade spilled every secret she's ever kept from me. She's told me how she would kill for a bunny, how her grandmother got her into drinking coffee a certain way, and to me the most important thing I think will help her in life: the way she draws her feelings. She even helped me draw a little bit better than I used to. She talks about how she would want a family of her's to look like as well as her career. But she added how she wants her family to always come first. We discussed that when we get into a relationship that it's not going to be perfect but she hopes we make it amazing. We promised each other to always be there for each other no matter what. She didn't want to talk about the case my dad was filing since she had too much fun and didn't want to squash our day.

I look over to the diary that I've written in for every day of my teenage years pick it up and write the one thing that has been in my heart for a year.

___** I Tori Vega am in love with Jade West.**_

_**A/N: I know it wasn't that long but there will be long chapters i promise you guys.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 **_

_**A/N: First of all I want to apologize for the long wait on this chapter but my computer blue screened.. Also there's a reference to a Nickelodeon show in chapter three. If you find I'll think of something cool as a reward. Also this chapter takes place one month after chapter three.**_

_**Jade's POV:**_

It has been one month since the best day in my life had occurred. There have been improvements in the case as well. Mr. Vega was able to get a case against Beck started, the court date is next week. According to David - as he asked me to call him from now on - the case is going to be over before we know it. The Vega's are treating me like family, most likely because Tori and I told them about what's going on between us. We aren't telling many people since we don't need to be discouraged about anything before we go to court. Today we are going to go to my parent's house they deserve to know what happened and I want them to meet Tori. My parents have never been judgmental so I'm really excited to let Tori meet the parents.

Although it's not on a very good occasion I'm happy regardless. I haven't seen my parents since the night I told them I was going to stay with Tori for a little while. They didn't really question anything but my safety. So I'm just hoping that this works out. Me and Tori are almost to my house I'm glad that she's driving since my hands are shaking so bad that we'd crash if I drove.

"Jade are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's just that I'm a little nervous about telling my parents too much, too quick."

"Don't worry I'll be right there with you."

"I know that makes it a little easier."

We pull into my driveway and Tori turns to me, "Here we are, ready to go in"

I walk up to my door and knock on the door. It seems like ages before the door opens. What was behind the door almost made me run away in fear. The last person I ever wanted to see was in my house. That person is Beck Oliver.

Before I could register what was going on Tori already began flipping out on him. "What the hell are you doing here Beck?"

"I came here to talk to Jade", he said with venom coating his voice.

"Where are my parents Beck?"

"Oh yeah, them they left a note saying they were going to be gone for a little shopping. So me and you have a little time to get reacquainted."

Beck started walking towards me and Tori. But Tori stood in front of me, "That would not be smart Beck my dad will be here soon so maybe it's best you left."

"Tori why do you protect her? She hates your guts."

"Beck you need a reality check but me and Jade have become more than friends."

"What so now she's fucking you when you wouldn't let me?"

"Beck it's not like that Tori loves me for me not for my assets."

"Yeah until she gets bored of you."

"Beck maybe if you tried to learn more about Jade maybe you wouldn't get 'bored' as you call it."

"Learn more she wouldn't let me in."

"Did you ever ask why or did you just want to get in her pants?"

He looked down at the floor and Tori went off on him, "That's what I thought now get out of here Beck and we'll see you in court."

I could swear that there were tears in Beck's eyes before he walked out the door.

"Damn Tori I think you made him cry."

"Well he deserved it."

"Yeah you're right."

About an hour later my parents and David arrived. Tori and I explained that Beck had been in the house. After about thirty minutes of catching up and small talk David finally started on why we were all here.

"Mr. and Mrs. West now it's time to let you know why I asked for this meeting."

"I think we may already know."

"Well I'll inform you that it is good and bad news."

My parents nodded and David continued, Well three months ago Jade was almost raped by her ex-boyfriend Beck. He had assaulted her when she started to resist him. If it wasn't for Tori here, Jade could have been raped or worse.

"Have any charges been made against him?", Mr. West asked.

"Yes but it's going to be in family court. We may not be able to convict him but we're going for a restraining order regardless."

"Alright when is this court date?"

"Next week Thursday at 12:00 p.m."

"We'll be there, now Jade would you like to tell us about your friend there."

"Okay this is my girlfriend Tori Vega."

"When did this happen?"

"About a month and one week."

"So Tori why don't you tell us a little about yourself."

"Um, okay I go to the same school as Jade. I want to be a famous pop star and possibly pursue acting. Ever since what happened to Jade I've been her rock."

"Do you love our daughter Ms. Vega?"

"Since the moment I laid my eyes on her. I would do anything to keep her safe and happy."

"Then you have our blessing to date."

David and my Dad stood up and shook hands.

"Jade", my mom called out before we left. "You and Tori come and visit us every once in a while."

"Okay."

With that the one of the hardest parts were finished. Tori and I left my house and were on our way back to her house to spend some alone time.

_**A/N: There you have it the next chapter will be court time. Then in chapter 5 there will be something you may not see coming. Again I'm so sorry for the wait.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

___** A/N: I apologize for this chapter being a little late I had some writer's block. Cat will definitely be out of character in this story. Thanks for the reviews and support on the last chapter. The readers are the people that make the creativity go on. FlorMorada you're correct on the question I asked, if there's something you'd like to know, give me an idea for a one shot just private message me. A lot of you asked what the surprise was believe me this should surprise mostly everyone.**_

_**Tori's POV:**_

Today was the day before the court day, Jade decided to stay home when I went to school. She's better off at my house after what I had seen when I walked in the double doors of Hollywood Arts. Standing right by my locker being all lovey-dovey was Cat and Beck. I almost ran right out the door but Beck had noticed me.

"Hey Tori have you seen Jade?", he asked me.

"She's home sleeping."

"Would you like to explain how you know that?"

"You already know why I know that."

"Well I'm sure precious Cat here would like to know."

"Hi Tori", Cat said without her normal high pitch voice, instead it was laced with venom.

"Well it sounds like she already knows. Cat I thought you were Jade's best friend. How could you do this to her?"

"Easily Jade dumped Beck and I've always thought Beck was delicious. Friends don't last forever Tori, so just stay out of me and Beck's business."

"Fine, but did you ask Beck why Jade broke up?"

"Because she wouldn't have sex with him I know the story. I don't see why she wouldn't do it with him he's gorgeous."

"She didn't want to have sex because she wasn't ready. Beck was going to force her to have sex. Cat don't you realize that Beck tried to rape your best friend."

"He tried to show Jade how much he loved her. But Jade showed that she didn't love him."

"Cat listen to yourself, listen to what you're saying. Jade's supposed to be your best friend, you two were close almost sisters."

"Well Jade started to ignore me when you and her started getting all buddy-buddy with each other."

"That makes you go all two-faced on her; why didn't you just talk to her."

"She never gave me the time or place to talk to her."

"Jade had just gone through a traumatic event. I'd think that based on how long you've known Jade for you could understand how she works."

"Don't you start lecturing me about Jade you don't have the right to do that at all Tori."

"I have the knowledge that proves I'm right and you know that Cat. If you can't see what's going on then I'm just going to walk away Cat."

_**Jade's POV: **_

Today is so boring I wish Tori was here. But she decided that school would be what she should do. I don't blame her for it since we go to court tomorrow. I wish tomorrow wasn't going to happen since I dread being in the same room with Beck. I really don't know what to expect at all, I've never been in a courtroom except for a field trip in sixth grade. Besides they closed down a courtroom to give my group a simple as possible explanation so we could move on. But that was so long ago for me maybe I can ask Tori about court since she's mentioned that she's been in the gallery for cases her dad has been present for.

The only thing that has been useful for my entertainment has been finishing my screenplay. I've been working on this since the week after what Beck had done. Don't call me cliche or anything but it's about two people who finally realize that the one they love is the least expected. I have no idea why it came out like this but maybe it will make a good play some day down the road. Thank God for cellphones, I just realized Tori is in lunch so she'll probably answer my text. Now where did I put my phone.

_**No POV:**_

Jade: Hey how's your day going?

Tori: It's a been a little stressful and full of surprises, some not so pleasant.

J: What kind of surprises?

T: I have one more class and then I'll be back home and we'll talk.

J: OK I'll see you soon.

T: Alright.

_**Tori's POV:**_

Oh God i don't know how Jade is going to react to the news about Beck and Cat. I have a feeling that Beck is going to use Cat as a way to get pity in court. I just want to get home there is literally two minutes until the bell rings, but it feels like two hours. I don't care about the time anymore I'll just pretend I need to use the bathroom.

Okay that went a lot easier than I expected now time to get out of here. Maybe Jade is starting to rub off on me, well not the present Jade. Anyway time to get home and see Jade, I know that we haven't been together for more than a month but I see the time after the incident with Beck as the time we started to like each other. I wish we didn't have to go to court tomorrow because Jade is going to be either livid or depressed about what I have to tell her.

_**Jade's POV:**_

I wonder what Tori was talking about with surprises, I have a feeling she ran into Beck and he said something about court. If that's what happened then that may be why Tori sounded so timid about telling me until she gets here. I'm going to get answers when she comes in the door.

_**15 Minutes Later:**_

I'm really nervous about what Tori is going to tell me. I mean I was nervous earlier but now it's danger zone nervous. I can't take it anymore I'm going to go sit outside and wait for her.

_**No POV:**_

As Jade was walking outside the door she felt her head hit something hard. When she steadied herself she looked over to see Tori holding back a smile.

"Jade I thought we were going to have a heart to heart, not a head to head."

"Tori I was coming out here to get some fresh air."

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"Is it that obivious?"

"Yeah but there is something you need to know."

"I was wondering when that was going to come up. What is it?"

"Well today I found Beck's got a new lady."

"Who is it, he's got to be using this to intimidate me."

"Well it's Cat."

"Cat, as in Cat Valentine our best friend Cat."

"Yes that Cat."

"Oh my god, why would she do this."

"Well she kept saying Beck was delicious and that they've had sex already they kept saying that."

"Okay I need to go and talk to Cat."

"They're not in L.A. I overheard them say they were going to San Diego for something."

"This is not going to turn out well at all."

"Jade I know this doesn't look good but we need to rest for tomorrow."

"I guess you're right it just pisses me off that this is happening."

"I'm pretty sure that Cat is there as a witness to help Beck. If we can't get Beck for sexual assault which the chances are real slim. We can get him for aggravated assault and battery."

"How long would he be in jail for?"

"A minimum of one year and a max of three years."

"Okay that makes me a little more comfortable about tomorrow."

"So how about we go get some sleep and then go out for dinner."

"You Tori Vega have got yourself a deal."

_**A/N: So I wanted to end that chapter on a more of a fluffy feeling. I'm sorry this chapter took so long but there's been a lot of personal reasons. Also my story Keeps Me Going is up for adoption go to look at the new chapter for the details.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_** A/N: Thanks for all the continued support on this story. I've been thinking about after this story is over which isn't going to be for a while that I may write a Rizzoli & Isles story. I may start it after the next chapter of this story. But I would like your opinion on this idea before I start brainstorming for the story.**_

_**Note: The beginning of this chapter will be when Tori and Jade are at dinner. The second part will be when they come home from dinner. Then the final part of this chapter will be when court starts. I'm still thinking of a good lawyer to use in this. I was thinking of using either Alex Cabot or Casey Novak from Law and Order: Special Victims Unit. Give me ideas.**_

_**Jade's POV:**_

You know when Tori has an idea it usually turns out to be useful nine times out of ten. Her idea for us to get some sleep and then go out for dinner was a new change of pace. To be honest this is actually our first date. I decided since I wanted to spend time with her alone I took her to my uncle's restaurant, I ended up getting us a booth in the secluded corner of the restaurant.

_**No POV:**_

"Tori I have to admit that this was a good idea."

"Well I know you're stressed so I figured we could have a little private time before tomorrow."

"It's working so far, thank you Tori."

"Jade you know I'd do anything to keep you happy."

"Yeah, look I know we probably don't want to talk about it but has your mom found a lawyer yet."

"As it would seem yes."

"So who is it then?"

"She won't tell me she said we'll find out in court."

"You ready to get back home then?"

"Yeah let me just pay the bill."

"No, let's split the bill because I know you won't let me pay for it alone."

"Alright how much is it in total."

"Sixty dollars"

"Alright thirty each then."

Tori and Jade payed their part of the bill and started for the door. But Jade quickly noticed the two people that were entering the restaurant. Right in front of the two girls were Beck and Cat. Jade wanted to get through this night without having to think about Beck or Cat, Now they were right in front of her.

"Tori let me take care of this."

"Well, look who it is the liar."

"Cat what's wrong with you?"

"You know what's wrong with me."

"Cat there is plenty wrong with you but this you took this too far."

Jade grabs Tori's hand after she finishes her sentence. As she walks out the door she could faintly hear Beck yelling at her.

"You know what Jade we'll see you in court bitch."

For a second Tori noticed that Jade's facial expression had depressed, only slightly.

"You okay Jade?"

"Yeah I just need to cool down when we get back home."

"Okay anything you need."

"Tori how did I never notice how much you did to be my friend?"

"Well from day one you acted like you hated me."

"I didn't hate you I was 'warming up' to you."

"Yeah literally you dumped coffee on my head."

"It wasn't hot, it was warmish."

"Okay you win."

During the conversation, Jade had made the drive to the Vega property. Jade turned the car off got out and opened up the door for Tori and walked in to a dark house. David and Holly were sitting on the couch watching television.

"Hey girls how was dinner?"

"It would have been perfect if Beck and Cat showed up at the restaurant."

"Did they say anything?", David asked sitting forward.

"Just stupid bullshit."

"Nothing incriminating then?"

"Nope nothing."

"Okay well you girls relax upstairs for a couple hours and I suggest going to bed a little earlier tonight."

"Gotcha." "See you tomorrow."

The two girls made their way upstairs; once out of earshot David and Holly started to talk.

"David do you think that this is going to end well tomorrow."

"I'm pretty sure that it will, especially since you told me who the defense attorney is."

"But an attorney isn't going to win this case by themselves."

"Well they are a former Assistant District Attorney."

"Yeah I went to college with them."

"What do you say about us turning in for the night as well."

Up in Tori's room Jade was alternating between pacing and holding on to Tori.

"Tori I'm sorry about moving so much but I'm real nervous."

"Jade it's going to be alright just be calm."

"I'll try but I can't guarantee it", Jade stated getting back up and began pacing.

"Well believe me I think you'll put a hole in my floor before that if you keep pacing that fast."

"You're right I just need to calm down about this", Jade said laying next to Tori again.

"Just think about it my mom said she's got one of the best attorneys in the world."

"Oh god we haven't even met the attorney yet", Jade said getting up to pace again.

Deciding to take matters into her own hands Tori stood up and walked over to Jade.

Tori embraced Jade and gave her a kiss, "Jade we'll get through this thing tomorrow together."

"How Tori if they don't charge him then what will happen."

"Jade remember my dad is going to make sure that the attorney asks for a restraining order as a back-up plan."

"Okay I forgot about that."

"See now do you think you can lay down with me and get some sleep."

"I guess I could use some sleep."

"Okay then go change and get your little ass in that bed."

"Little this is not little I think you're talking about yourself Tori."

"Okay it's not that small but I'm tired so I'm going to bed turn the lights off when you're done."

"Alright see you in the morning."

_**A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter. Remember leave me some names in the reviews for an attorney or judge for the court chapter. If you want to be the judge then private message me with your name and a little bit about your personality. And as always you guys are the best.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_**A/N: Once again I'd like to thank you all for your continued support on this story. I also suggest listening to the songs that I listen to when I write chapters for this story. The songs are as follows: Ookay by Perigo, Bezerk by Eminem, Survival by Eminem, Lose Yourself by Eminem, When I'm Gone by Eminem, and the whole Recovery album by Eminem.**_

_**Note: I was stuck in a rut between choosing Casey Novak or Alex Cabot for Jade's Attorney. So I'm making my own decision on this one will be the attorney and one will be the judge, forgive me on this decision because I wrote this after an odd night filled with surprises.**_

_**Jade's POV:**_

Today's the day, well in about four hours it will be the day. I haven't been able to sleep since Tori calmed me down earlier. I have the feeling that Tori isn't exactly asleep but I don't want to wake her if she is sleeping. The nerves are just so overwhelming that I'm not going to be able to sleep until this court shit is over. I took a small nap today but that was for my sanity. I don't want to get out of bed but I really need something to drink so my thirst is going to win.

_**Tori's POV:**_

Jade just left the room to do 'God-knows-what' downstairs. Part of me wants to go down and scare her but I'd feel bad doing that with what's going on in six hours. I think I'll just go downstairs I could use a drink anyway. I hope I didn't say anything that insulted her, I really don't want to mess up with Jade. But enough mind-stalling Tori just go down and talk with her.

_**No POV:**_

Tori moves across her floor as if she was on a secret mission. Her objective: find Jade. This was probably hands down the most goofy idea that had come to Tori's mind in months. Jade had been sitting in the kitchen when she heard the barely noticeable footsteps on the stairs. As the steps came closer Jade's signature smirk flashed across her face.

"Hey Tori I know that's you so just come here", Jade said trying to sound as stern as she could without laughing.

"Damn it how'd you know I was coming?"

"Well Tori your footsteps was one giveaway, oh your breathing as well."

"I'm sorry I'm not as sneaky as you Jade but I did my best."

"Yeah I guess you did so why are you down here Tori?"

"Well after you left the bed I wanted to see if it was my fault."

"No don't worry Tori I just couldn't sleep so I came to get a drink."

"Oh, okay I thought I said something so I stayed up to see what would happen."

"Well Tori if singing doesn't work out you could always be the dead lady on Law and Order", Jade said with a huge grin.

"Hey I just learned to do that through all the Christmases that I'd stay awake and wait for Santa."

"I rest my case, but come here let's go back upstairs", Jade pulled Tori into an embrace and kissed her forehead.

_**Same time across town:**_

"Cat so do you have your story straight for the witness stand tomorrow", Beck said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Yeah you want me to say that you and Jade were going to have sex for the first time. But then Tori came in and caught you guys together and Jade made it look like you were attacking her."

"And why did she make it look like I was attacking her?"

"Because she was working on a friendship with Tori and she didn't want to make Tori feel like she was going to blow her off that night."

"Okay good job Cat."

"Alright I have to go home to finish that paper I got in Impressions class today."

"I'll see you later then."

_**Cat's POV:**_

I really hope that this will work out later. See no one knows that I've been talking with Jade since the incident, I know what really happened that night. I've had to do a couple of things that I didn't want to do, especially having sex with Beck. Knowing what he had done to my best friend, no my sister is hurtful. I plan on turning on Beck tomorrow so I need to make sure that I get to Tori's house to meet the lawyer and discuss the plan then. Jade is supposed to fill Tori in on everything before I come to her house so I just pray she can forgive me for what I did.

_**No POV:**_

"Hey Tori."

"Yeah?"

"There is one thing I need to tell you about."

"What is it?"

"It's about Cat."

"Alright let me hear it."

"Cat's actually helping us with the court case."

"What do you mean she's helping us?"

"She's going to turn on Beck in court."

"Wait so you're telling me that everything Cat said about you was an act?", Tori inquired doubt evident on her face.

"Yeah I wish she would of just let me take care of it myself."

"Why?"

"Because she was saving her first time for Robbie", Jade said with regret.

"So she really did have sex with Beck."

"I asked her not to but she said she knew she could get information from Beck if she showed that she trusted him."

"Does Robbie know any of this happened?"

"He helped me and Cat plan it out, but he doesn't know about her having sex with Beck."

"Well it's not your fault Jade just remember that."

"Alright when is the lawyer going to be here?"

"Four hours, so can you promise me that you'll get some sleep until then Jade."

Jade nodded and Tori snuggled closer to Jade, who responded by wrapping her arms around Tori. Within minutes Tori and Jade's breathing had slowed down and was replaced with relaxed inhales and exhales. Jade knew this was the comfort she wanted for the rest of her life.

_**Three hours later:**_

Tori and Jade was awakened by the familiar laughter of a certain red-head they knew. After they had taken showers and got ready for the court appearance today. Luckily for Jade there was almost no possibility of a second appearance. Once the made their way downstairs the addicting smell of Tori's favorite hot chocolate mixed with the aroma of coffee which had drawn both teenagers to the kitchen. Once they were situated there was one face that neither girl had recognized. There in front of them sat a woman with strawberry-blonde hair.

"Good morning, ladies my name is Casey Novak."

"So you're my lawyer", Jade said studying the woman in front of her.

"Yes I'm a former Assistant District Attorney."

"Okay so how are we going to do this."

"Well your friend Cat has been telling me a little bit about what happened that night but I need your statement as well.

"Okay well the night it happened I had been hanging out with Tori. After we finished the work on a project we had due the next day, when Beck came to pick me up he said he wanted to take me to dinner. The dinner went alright but when we got back to his trailer to talk he started going on about he was ready to have sex with me."

"I'd been questioning my sexuality for a couple months so I wasn't sure if I wanted to be with a man. But he got real impatient with me and he kept going on about if I didn't do this then I didn't love him. He started to tear my clothes away, once he pulled off my shirt and bra he started to unbutton his pants and started growling like an animal. Before he could do anything else Tori came to his trailer with my bag since she knew I'd probably be there for an hour or so. Once she saw saw was going on she dragged me out of there and since then I've been staying with her."

_**A/N: This will be where I stop the chapter the next chapter will begin with Jade finishing the same statement in court so if the last two paragraphs are in the beginning of chapter 8 then you guys know why. Also what is your guys' opinion on a Cat and Trina relationship story. It wouldn't be related to this story at all if you guys are wondering but let me know in the reviews. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_**A/N: Thanks for all the support on the last chapter. I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story so far. Now originally I was going to do a separate CatXTrina story, which I still will do. There was a review that gave me an idea which I'm going to run with. Now you can look for the review below and see which situation I'm going to use.**_

_**Courtroom No POV**_:

"Once she had seen what had been going on she got me out of there and into safety. If Beck was bold enough to force to have sex, I was afraid of what he'd of done when he finished."

"Ms. West does the defendant have a history of abuse?", Beck's lawyer asked.

"Not anything like this, the worst he's done is roughly pull me back by my arm."

"So do you think there may have been something that caused the spike in his attitude?"

"As far as I know there was nothing wrong."

"Well Ms. West do you think you could be the cause of his anger?"

"Why would I be the cause of all of this?"

"You were jealous, Ms. West. You always wanted to know what he was doing."

"We were both jealous, he was the same way except he did it out of the public eye."

"So you admit that there was jealousy in the relationship."

"Yes, but like I said it was mutual."

"Ms. West, I only needed a yes or no", Tori who was sitting in the chair behind the Plaintiff stand,was starting to think the defense attorney was going to rip both her and Jade a new one.

Casey Novak had now started her cross examination.

"Ms. West we've heard a lot about the incident, but do you mind telling us a little bit about what happened after the incident."

"Well in the weeks that followed I began to live with Tori Vega, who had me attend trauma counseling."

"Why are you staying with Ms. Vega?"

"Well at first it was because I didn't know if I could face my parents. But as time went on she's become the one person I know I can trust with anything I need to get off my chest."

"So you can say that you're appreciative of Ms. Vega."

"Absolutely without her support I don't think I could have gotten through this myself."

"Okay Ms. West you may step down. The people now call Caterina Valentine to the stand."

_**Jade's POV:**_

As I sat down from the stand Tori grabbed my hand and assured me that it was going to be okay. It looked like Casey was going to have Cat go to the stand soon. I hope Cat is ready to 'turn' on Beck, she's seemed nervous since he walked into the courtroom. I can't really blame her because we both know what he's capable of.

_**No POV:**_

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth so help you God", the bailiff swore in Cat.

"I do

"Ms. Valentine, we understand that you're here to tell us your account of the night of November 13, 2013."

"Yes, that's right."

"Now let me remind you that you are under oath."

"I'll keep that in mind", Cat sat up and began to speak but sent a deceiving grin towards Beck, who unbeknownst to him was being directed for him.

"I guess I'll start from when I got the call," Beck looked up since he didn't tell Cat to say anything about a phone call.

"It was from Jade, she told me that Beck had attempted to make her have sex with him. She was crying and in the many years I've known her she has never cried. That's when I knew this wasn't a joke so I went over to Tori's house and helped Tori calm her down."

"So is that it Ms. Valentine?"

"Yes that's all I have to say."

_**The Verdict- Jade's POV:**_

After Cat had stepped down it looked like it hit Beck that it was just him. He got on the stand and gave the shittiest counter-argument I've ever heard I guess it's time to hear the verdict, the only thing that worries me is that the jury is still out. Actually scratch that here they come now.

_**No POV:**_

"Has the jury found a verdict?", the judge asked upon the jury's return.

"We have your honor."

"In the case of sexual assault how do you find the defendant?"

"Guilty your honor."

"Bullshit I am not guilty", Beck shouted out.

"Mr. Oliver contain yourself or you'll be escorted out of this courtroom."

"No that bitch always got what she wanted and I'm guilty for wanting something too."

"Well Mr. Oliver you'll have three years to think about a better way to get what you want. Bailiff escort him out of my sight please."

"This trial is over have a nice day you all are excused."

Tori and Jade hugged and thanked the ma upstairs for giving Beck the punishment e deserved. As they were making their way out of the courtroom Casey Novak approached them.

"Congratulations girls that prick got what he deserved."

"Well Ms. Novak you helped us achieve that so you deserve the credit."

"No I'm just paying back a favor to an old friend."

"Wait you and my mom know each other?", Tori asked.

"Yeah me and her were room mates at Harvard."

"So what's the favor you owed her."

"She helped me get my first gig in New York."

"I wonder why I never heard of you."

"Well she never called me Casey, she usually referred to me by my middle name Diane."

"Okay now I've heard of you, but we're gonna head out and catch some sleep."

"Alright drive safely."

_**Jade's POV:**_

I guess Tori was right, Beck what he deserved and then some. He wanted to have sex so bad he'll get to be some dude's bitch in prison. But right now all I want to do is look into the beautiful brown eyes of my girlfriend and enjoy life now. I feel bad about Cat though she told me that Robbie doesn't want a relationship with her. He said it would just make him remember what she did with Beck. I feel bad for her but she said she was alright. I guess all I could do was give her space.

_**Cat's POV:**_

I should be really upset right now, I lost my crush but it just hasn't hit me yet. Plus maybe it's because someone else is beginning to grab my attention. I feel weird about admitting it but Trina Vega has caught my eye. But I'm going to go slow with this I don't want to ruin it, I just hope Tori doesn't mind.

_**A/N: Sorry if the court scene wasn't up to par but I'm not that good at writing them. As always thank you for reading my content, you guys are awesome**_


End file.
